<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart Post for Indelibe - Chapter 1 - Fucking Lucky - SFW by 36and40</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202291">Fanart Post for Indelibe - Chapter 1 - Fucking Lucky - SFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40'>36and40</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural - adjacent - Fandom, Ten Inch Hero, Walker TV 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Families for Both Characters, AU characters only loosely based on 10 Inch Hero, AU characters only loosely based on Walker, Acceptance, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boaz Priestly as played by Jensen Ackles, Bottom Priestly, Bottom Walker, Condoms, Cordell Walker as played by Jared Padalecki, Empathy, Exploration, Family Responsibilities, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intense Orgasm, Intense longing, Kilt Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Priestly is gay, Sleeping Together, Tattoos, Texas ranger, Top Priestly, Top Walker, Understanding, Walker is gay, cowboy, depending on each other, gay angst, going commando, motel sex, passionate kissing, piercing kink, unlikely couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart illustration by the incredible Freckles &amp; Dimples commissioned for chapter 1 of the story Indelible.  Bartender Priestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boaz Priestly / Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021), Walker/Priestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanart Post for Indelibe - Chapter 1 - Fucking Lucky - SFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This INCREDIBLE commission by Freckles &amp; Dimples - bartender Priestly - for chapter 1 of the fan fic <span class="u">Indelibe</span>, turned out perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202069/chapters/71699727">Read Indelible here.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Link to the Twitter account of Freckles &amp; Dimples in case you want to see more work or commission something for yourself!:</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/freckleNdimple">Freckles &amp; Dimples on Twitter</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>